1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a user login process and, in particular, relates to loading of server-stored user profile data.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the amount of client-server systems has increased considerably. Nowadays, nearly all offices provide a computer system having at least one server and a plurality of client computer systems which are used by the employees. The server computer systems provide access to centrally-stored data, such as slide decks, documents, emails, etc. A further advantage of such client-server systems is the possibility of storing user profile data on a server. A user, such as an employee, is therefore given the possibility to log into the client-server system from any client computer system and can instantaneously work on the client computer system having computer properties and attributes set to the profile which is specific for and familiar to the user. In addition, more and more private households are having client-server solutions installed at home wherein multiple clients have access to centrally-stored data such as digital photographs, music, videos and so on.
These client-server computer systems provide a plurality of advantages for every user, and in particular for nomadic users not working at the same place or office all the time. However, even modern client-server computer systems still have drawbacks, for example arising from a low network bandwidth, or for client computer systems having a small computing power.